Two Cool Brothers
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Courtney is home alone, she makes a rather chilling discovery that she isn't alone!


**A request for my awesome friend, GoldGuardian2418! Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

Courtney was getting used to the Grant Mansion. She was adopted by Rachel Jocklin and her alien fiancé Rook Blonko.

It was quite strange with an alien stepfather and living in a spooky mansion full of alien monsters.

But change was a part of life. And Courtney had to work with it.

One day, Courtney was left alone in the mansion while everyone was away at the Plumbers' Academy to teach new recruits.

But thanks to the state of the art security system they had just installed in the mansion, Courtney was safe and sound.

But Courtney was all alone. She sighed as she walked through the empty hallways, wishing there was something she could do.

As she walked, she noticed the house was a bit colder than usual. Was the air conditioning on?

That's when she spotted a strange blue mist coming from an open door. Curious, Courtney followed the mist and entered a darkened bedroom with a figure laying in a bed.

Courtney's teeth chattered from the cold. It felt like winter indoors! She meekly pulled babk the cover and saw the mist coming from the mouth of a creature in a blue cloak.

"GHOST!" Courtney screamed, waking up the so-called ghost.

Big Chill opened his huge green eyes, scaring Courtney even more.

Courtney zipped out of the room in terror. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"GYAAAAH! I SLEPT IN!" Big Chill panicked. He jumped out of bed and slipped on the ice he mad enough with his own breath.

Courtney kept running until something red came out of another room. It was too late for Courtney to stop as she bumped right into Ultimate Big Chill.

"Huh?!" Courtney saw another creature that looked just like the blue ghost, but he was red and had a...toothbrush in his mouth?

Courtney screamed and turned the other way, but the blue ghost stood before her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MORE GHOSTS!" Courtney wailed. She tried to run but the two ghosts grabbed her.

"Well, who are you, little one?" Big Chill breathed in his deep spooky voice.

Courtney flinched away from the phantom.

"Come on, don't do that." Ultimate Big Chill spit out his toothbrush and stroked Courtney's dark brown hair. "We won't hurt you. Who are you?"

Courtney looked straight down at the ground to avoid both their menacing looking eyes.

"Guess this calls for drastic measures." Big Chill said to his brother.

"Indeed. Let's try some test pokes." Ultimate Big Chill and his brother started poking Courtney's stomach and sides.

"Heeheeheeheehahahaha!" Courtney's fear was slowly melting away as the tickles were working.

Ultimate Big Chill poked his way down to Courtney's knees and she let out a big squeal. "Oooh! Found a sweet spot!" He quickly grabbed Courtney's ankles and held her upside down.

"HEY! Put me down!" Courtney shouted.

"Nope. You need a good tickle!" Big Chill said as he pulled Courtney's pant legs down so her legs were exposed.

"N-No! Please! Don't!" Courtney begged.

"Don't what?" Big Chill grinned. "Do this? Ooooooohhh!" He slowly dragged his fingertips down Courtney's knees.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! STOP! STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Courtney instantly went crazy with laughter. "PLEASE NO! NOT MY KNEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEEES!"

"My, you're a ticklish one!" Big Chill said. He tickled a knee and her stomach at the same time.

Courtney's laughter grew insanely loud. Tears came down her face and being upside down made it worse!

The aliens heard her cough and decided to stop. Ultimate Big Chill cradled her in his arms and headed downstairs. "Let's get you some water, sweetie."

Down in the kitchen, Courtney drank a much-needed drink and looked at the two ghosts smiling at her.

"Sorry for the scare, dear. Let's start this over. My name is Big Chill."

"And I'm Ultimate Big Chill. We're aliens, not ghosts."

"But I thought all the aliens were gone for training." Courtney said.

The brothers looked embarrassed. "Well, that's the thing...we overslept." Ultimate Big Chill said. "I got up and immediately had to freshen up and brush my teeth. Then I heard and that's when you came out!"

Big Chill sighed. "Yeah. She heard me snoring and-"

"Whoa! Back up! You were snoring?!" Ultimate Big Chill slapped his forehead. "Dude! You know what happens when you snore!"

"I know! I know! I froze the floor again! I'm sorry!" Big Chill complained.

Courtney giggled. These two certainly bickered like brothers. In fact, they acted no different from human brothers.

"Well, since everyone's gone but this little cutie," Ultimate Big Chill said, tickling Courtney's side. "Let's get some lunch. You like ice cream, sweetie?"

"Does a hog like slop?!" Courtney replied, lacking her lips.

The Necrofriggians laughed and took their new friend to the kitchen.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: I hope you liked my story for you, Goldie! You deserve it for being an awesome and creative friend!**

 **To guestsurprise: Hi, Amiga! Can I trouble you for some story advice when you read this? Please and thank you! :)**


End file.
